Dognapped
by aliendroid
Summary: Kiba is kidnapped! Why was he kidnapped in the first place! Tsunade knows but isn't talking. A small group is sent out to retrieve him. Shino is amongst the group. How does Shino react when he finds his puppy drugged and chained to an altar? Wait altar? YAOI


**Hello! My name is aliendroid and all you need to know is I love ShinoKiba! **

**Plot: Kiba is kidnapped! Why was he kidnapped in the first place? Tsunade knows but isn't talking. A small group is sent out to retrieve him. Shino is amongst the group. How does Shino react when he finds his puppy drugged and chained to an altar? Wait altar? **

**Characters:**

**Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Tsunade, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Ino, Hana, Akamaru, Kiba's Mother (Tsume).**

**Pairings:**

**ShinoKiba, NaruHina, ShikaTema, ChojiIno**

**Rated M! This is a YAOI! ShinoKiba loving! GuyxGuy sex! Oh and violence, and cursing. Basically the normal warnings for my stories.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Dognapped! **_

"Mn, Shino," Kiba moaned into the bug-nin's mouth as he was pressed against a tree. "Shino I have to get home." Kiba wasn't being very convincing though, seeing as he was pulling his lover closer.

_Woof, woof_! Akamaru's bark echoed in the air warning the two of somebody's approach. Kiba's constant companion was use to having to keep an eye out for intruders. Of course Shino could use his insects to keep constant vigilance but Akamaru liked to do it. It made him feel like he was helping his master in his relationship with the bug-nin. Plus Akamaru likes Shino and wants them to be together.

Hearing Akamaru's bark Shino mentally cursed and with a final peck to Kiba's lips pushed away from him. Kiba quickly straightened out his clothes and wiped off his mouth. A second later Shikamaru and Temari rounded the corner holding hands. The pair had gotten together almost right after the war, and with it created a stronger alliance between Suna and Konoha.

"Hey Shikamaru, Temari," called Kiba. When Shikamaru and Temari saw them all they saw was Kiba leaning against a tree lazily and Shino standing two feet off. Akamaru was standing beside his master tail wagging, while Kiba stroked his head. "On a date?" Kiba asked.

"No," said Shikamaru. "I am showing Temari around the village now that repairs are completed."

"So a date," said Kiba.

"What are you two doing?" asked Temari. She noticed how Kiba's lips looked slightly bruised and how Shino's breathing wasn't quite even, though it was quickly evening out.

"Nothing," said Kiba. They had gotten good at hiding their relationship over the years. Though there was no law against homosexuality, Shino was the heir to his clan. Kiba was second in place of his older sister. They knew that their relationship would be accepted by their friends; after all they accepted Kakashi and Iruka though that took Naruto forever, but they didn't know about their families. So instead of coming out Shino and Kiba had hidden their love for each other. The only one who knew was Akamaru, and he was just as careful about not letting anyone he know.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Let's go Temari."

"Okay," she said with one last look at Kiba and Shino. Deciding she was probably seeing things she turned around and continued to walk along with Shikamaru, their fingers twining together.

Kiba watched as they left his eyes darkening. He wished there would be a day that he and Shino could walk together openly like that. Shino saw the pained expression and reached out with his hand entwining his fingers with Kiba's. Kiba looked over to Shino and smiled seeing that Shino had removed his glasses, something he only did for Kiba. Shino's eyes were a brilliant silver and Kiba loved them. Kiba pushed off the tree and leaned into Shino's arms. Shino wrapped his free arm around Kiba's shoulder. "One day," Shino whispered in Kiba's ear.

"Yeah," Kiba responded. Sighing Kiba leaned away from Shino and smiled, "See you tomorrow."

Shino's eyes narrowed, Kiba's smile was fake. Using their adjoined hand he pulled the dog-nin back to him. Pulling his collar down he kissed his love deeply. "I love you Kiba," Shino whispered breaking the kiss.

Kiba's eyes widened then he smiled a small, real, smile. One only Shino ever saw, for it was only ever directed at him. "I love you too." They kissed one more time before separating and going separate directions.

Akamaru whined as he walked next to Kiba. The large dog nudged his master's side.

Kiba smiled down at his canine partner. "Sorry boy, it's just hard."

Akamaru whined again. All of sudden Akamaru's head turned around and he growled low in his throat. Kiba pulled out a kunai and took a defensive stance. The pair waited for the person following them to attack. When two large black dogs and two masked ninjas appeared both from the back and the front Kiba and Akamaru engaged them. It wasn't much a contest though. Kiba was quickly over taken and Akamaru was put under with a dart.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as a rag was placed to his mouth. Kiba had one last thought before he blacked out. '_I'm sorry Shino. Please take care of Akamaru._'

xXx Two Hours Later xXx

"Akamaru! Akamaru!" called the voice of a worried Hinata.

"Of here! We found Akamaru," called the energetic, but equally worried, voice of Naruto.

"Is Kiba with him?" asked Choji.

"No," answered Naruto.

Akamaru whined as he opened his eyes, "He's waking up!" called Hinata.

"Let me see him," said Hana, Kiba's sister. She sat down next to Akamaru and instantly started to check over him. After a couple minutes she breathed a relieved sigh, "He was just shot with a tranquilizer. His life isn't in any danger." She turned to her three dogs, "Find him." She didn't need to elaborate on who "him" was.

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata.

"Yeah Hinata-chan," said Naruto walking over the worried Hyuuga. She was shaking slightly so he wrapped his arms around her. If it was one thing Naruto hated it was seeing his Hinata looking so week. "Don't worry we will find him. I have a hundred clones out there looking right now, plus his entire clan, and Shino's insects. There is no way we can't find him."

Hinata just nodded her head not trusting her voice.

Choji watched as Naruto tried to comfort Hinata. They all knew the truth though. These ninjas were able to sneak into Konoha ambush someone like Kiba and leave without a trace. Finding them would be hard, even with every resource at their disposal. Shikamaru came walking over. "Shikamaru?" Choji said hopefully.

"Sorry no luck," said Shikamaru. "We can't find a single trace of him. According to Kiba's mother they were probably wearing something to hide their scents. They obviously put it on Kiba to mask his as well when they took him."

A soft growl came from Akamaru followed by a pained whine. Hana ran her hand through his fur trying to comfort him.

"Tsunade wants to see us Hinata, Naruto," said Shikamaru. "Let's go."

"Okay," said Hinata.

"Coming," said Naruto.

The trio walked thru Konoha towards the new Hokage tower. They saw Shino waiting at the door and nodded to him. They all knew what was going to happen. A four man cell was going to be sent out to retrieve Kiba. Joining up they walked into the building and up the stairs. Reaching the top they knocked on the door leading to Tsunade's office.

"Enter," called the Hokage.

"We're here," said Shikamaru.

"Good, I am sure I don't need to inform you all as to why I have called you." They all nodded. "Good, with all of your abilities you should be able to track him."

"Why is Naruto-kun here then if we want trackers?" asked Hinata.

"His sage mode," said Shikamaru understanding instantly. "He can sense a person's unique chakra signature with it."

"Of course," said Tsunade. "Use Naruto's sage mode to find the location they are traveling. I will leave how to track them from there to you Nara."

"Yes Lady Hokage," said Shikamaru.

"Bring him back," she said looking at them all sternly.

"Wait, do we know as to why Kiba was taken?" asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade turned around and looked out the window. "No," she answered.

Shino heard the slight fluctuation in her voice. "Lady Hokage, why did they take Kiba?" Shino asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes, but never turned around. For their sakes she hoped she wouldn't have to reveal the truth. "I'm sorry but I don't think I should tell you."

"Baa-can!" Naruto yelled. "If you know something then tell us!"

"The longer you remain here the further the kidnappers get away. Stop arguing and go," she said still facing her window with her eyes closed.

"What about Akamaru?" asked Hinata.

"If he was knocked out by a tranquilizer he won't be in any shape to move for some time and we don't have time to waste on this one," said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked Shino again. "Why is there no time to waste?"

Everyone was shocked by Shino's persistence on the matter. He normally didn't question orders, but then again he and Kiba were close. He would obviously be upset about Kiba being taken.

"Shino," said Tsunade. "Trust me, it is best you don't know."

Shino felt his anger rise, his insects became agitated. Naruto stepped forward, "Fine but you owe us an explanation when we return, with Kiba. Let's go."

Everyone turned and left the office. Leaving the office they all waited on the roof of Hokage Tower while Naruto entered sage mode. Orange collected around his eyes and his eyes changed. Standing up Naruto concentrated on Kiba's unique signature. Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood perfectly still as Naruto allowed his heightened senses to search for his friend. "That way," said Naruto pointing in the direction of the Wind Country. "Their heading towards the Wind."

"Right let's go," said Shikamaru.

xXx Kiba xXx

Kiba felt his body being jerked around as if he was slung over the shoulder of something that was running. Slowly he tried to open his eyes only to be assaulted by a brutal headache. He groaned.

"He's waking up," said a voice to his left.

"Keep an eye on him," said another voice this one in front.

Kiba tired to concentrate on what was going on around him. He sharpened his senses and tried to figured out the number of enemies he was dealing with but his nose and ears seemed to be on the fritz. Other than the voices he already heard he couldn't tell if there were others. He realized his face was pressed into something soft, he remembered those who attacked him had dogs with them, and so figured he was being carried by one of them. Thinking about dogs an image of Akamaru flashed in his mind. Kiba wanted to cry, he had no idea whether his canine partner was alive or dead. A knew thought struck, he had no idea what was going to happen to him. '_Shino_,' Kiba thought, '_Will I ever get to see him again_?' Kiba's heart constricted.

"We need to rest," called the voice to his left.

"Not until we get into the desert," answered a new voice. This one was coming from the right of Kiba.

"We don't know whether or not they have sent out a search party yet," said the first voice. "We need to keep moving."

Kiba tried to open his eyes again. Light flooded in but he wasn't assaulted by the same headache. Cracking his eyelids he peered out. Everything was a blur and with his mind still muddled he couldn't discern anything.

"Shit he is regaining consciousness," called a fourth voice.

"Put him out," called the one to his left.

"On it," said the one to his right.

Kiba felt a rag pressed to his nose and mouth and once again his world went dark.

xXx Suna: Gaara xXx

"Kazekage!" called a girl with brown hair wearing a chuunin uniform. "A message from Konoha!"

Gaara stood from his desk and accepted the scroll. He quickly read through it. "Call Kankuro," Gaara instructed.

"Yes sir!" The girl ran out and headed in search of his brother.

Five minutes later Kankuro walked into Gaara's office, "What is it?" he asked.

"Kiba's been kidnapped," said Gaara.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It seems those responsible are heading our way," Gaara said. "Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto are already in pursuit. I want you to take a group out and intercept them."

"Do we know the reason they are after Kiba?" asked Kankuro.

Gaara's face remained impassive as he looked at the scroll that clearly stated the reason for Kiba's capture. It also clearly said this information was for Gaara only. "No it is not known," said Gaara.

Kankuro stared at his brother for some time, but he couldn't tell whether or not he was lying. "I understand. Man I wish Temari was back this would be easier with her here."

"She is still in Konoha for another week," said Gaara.

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Kankuro. "I will gather my team."

Gaara nodded. Kankuro left and Gaara looked down at the scroll. He glared at it willing it to combust, unfortunately it never happened. He re-read the scroll again. His eyes landing on the words mate, breed, blood limit. He closed his jade eyes absorbing the implications of what the information in the letter would mean. Tsunade was right no one could know about the reason Kiba was taken.

xXx Four Man Cell xXx

Shino's mind was working a million miles an hour. '_For what reason did they take my Kiba? Do they wish to meet their end so badly? Where are you Kiba!_' There was no denying Shino was beyond mad. He was a seething, boiling, withering mass of furry. The mere idea that Kiba was in the hands of some unknown person was enough to cause Shino's insects to buzz around him angrily.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata watched as Shino's insects writhed around their host. His face was impassive, but with the obvious actions of his insects it was easy for them to tell that Shino was a lot angrier about Kiba's abduction than anyone else, possibly more than Kiba's own family. They all knew the two were close but Shino's anger seemed almost blood thirsty. Naruto's eyes narrowed he knew the feeling rolling off of Shino. He had felt it once before, when Pain had stabbed Hinata in front of his very eyes. Naruto remembered the seething blood lust that had collected inside of him. The feeling was enough for him to submit to the Kyuubi entirely and nearly remove the seal.

Naruto dropped back, "Shino what is your relationship with Kiba?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and Hinata turned their heads hearing the question. Shino's head barely moved but his insects' actions became more violent. "It's obvious from how you are acting, or the way your insects are acting, that Kiba's disappearance as you extremely riled." Shikamaru and Hinata were both wondering where Naruto was taking this conversation. "I understand, I've felt the same way when I thought Hinata had been taken from me. Shino…" Naruto paused, "Do you love Kiba?"

Shino's insects instantly swirled around their host at the mention of Kiba. Their actions instantly became softer. "Yeah," answered Shino simply.

Hinata felt a choked sob rise up in her throat. Shikamaru instantly knew why Tsunade refused to release the details on the why of Kiba's kidnapping. Naruto nodded, "Figured. Does he love you?"

Shino's insects dipped then flew back up in arches. Behind his dark shades Shino closed his eyes, visions of Kiba's smiling face surfacing. "Yes," Shino answered.

"We'll get him back," said Naruto.

"He's right," said Shikamaru. "After all we can't have both you and Akamaru broken hearted. It would be troublesome."

"Don't worry Shino-kun Kiba-kun will be fine," said Hinata.

"Thank you," said Shino. His emotions calmed slightly by their words. His insects calmed and retreated back into him.

They continued to run until they neared the edge of the desert. "Sorry we couldn't catch them," called Kankuro from a rock off to the right.

"Lady Hokage was able to get a hold of you then," said Shikamaru.

"Any idea as to where they are headed?" asked Naruto.

"We have several scouts scouring the area. If they ran here without stopping they should be needing rest soon," answered Kankuro. "And so do you."

"No," said Shino. "We will continue."

Naruto smiled, "Hell yeah!"

"Naruto, Hinata, Shino," Shikamaru instructed.

"Byakugon!" Hinata called. The veins around her eyes bulged and her blood line limit activated.

Shino's spread his arms and his insects sprawled out, "Find Kiba." They swarmed then instantly spread out.

Naruto sat cross legged on the ground until his eyes turned orange. Standing, he concentrated on Kiba's chakra. "Direct your insects and Byakugon North," said Naruto. Shino and Hinata instantly directed their abilities the direction Naruto indicated. "Shikamaru, Kankuro we need to hurry I don't know what is going on but um…I think he is tied to an altar."

Shino's head whipped around so he was looking at Naruto. "WHAT?" For once the anger showed in his voice.

Naruto looked at Shino, "Sorry that is all I can tell."

"He is chained," called Hinata. "There are about forty people surrounding him. All have trained chakra channels. There are also about as many ninja dogs."

"Where are they?" said Shikamaru.

xXx Kiba xXx

Kiba's eyes slow rose to find him looking up at a dark sky filled with stars. Torches lit the area around him. He tried to move his arms and legs, the clanking of metal told him he was chained. The cold hard surface beneath him let him know he was most likely lying on something stone. Turning his head he saw way more blurry figures then he could count instantly. The wind rose up and he shivered. Kiba looked down the expanse of his body and his eyes widened. He was naked. "What the fuck?"

"You're awake," said a voice he recognized from when he woke up the first time. It was the third guy. "We have been waiting for this. You have to be conscious for your wedding night right."

Kiba's eyes nearly jumped out of his head. "Wedding?"

The owner of the voice smiled, at least Kiba thought he did. "Yes wedding. We will add the blood line of the Inazukas into our clan and strength our bond with our dogs."

"But that…no! You're crazy that is dangerous! The child would be more beast than man!" screamed Kiba.

"Nonsense, we have taken the necessary precautions. We will combine the blood lines. You will become the mate of my daughter, you will breed, and a new blood line limit will be born."

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "Screw you! I touch no one but Shino. And no one but Shino can touch me!"

"I see, you claim to be already mated. This does not matter. Virginity is not a requirement. You will breed with my child."

"Go to hell!" Kiba spat out.

The man laughed, "Bring it forward." Kiba watched as a man walked forward a syringe in hand. "This will make you more responsive."

Kiba's eyes widened as the man with a really long needle came towards him. He pulled at his restraints. The man standing above him laughed. "Get away from me!" Kiba hollered.

"Don't worry, I am sure will find my daughter to your liking."

"Screw you!"

"No not me, my daughter," the man laughed like an idiot.

The man carrying the syringe grabbed Kiba's arm and roughly shoved the needle in. "He will be calm in a minute. Then we can proceed."

"What did you put in me?" demanded Kiba.

"An aphrodisiac," stated the man calmly.

Kiba's eyes narrowed then he felt tears collect in them as the reality hit him. He was about to be forced to have sex with someone. All because they wanted to create some kind of super ninja beast human. He was being forced to betray Shino because of these demented, sick, twisted, delusional, morons! The tears slid down his face as pain pierced his heart. How was he going to be able to face Shino after this? He had been easily captured, drugged, drugged again, and now he was going to be raped by something filthy bitch! Kiba tugged on his restraints again but he could feel his strength leaving him. The aphrodisiac coursing thru his system. He looked down his body to his penis and watched in horror as it slowly grew stiff, waiting to be used. Kiba cried harder. He didn't want this. Of all the things that could have happened when he was abducted why this? Why was he being forced to betray Shino?

"Let's get this over with," said the man.

xXx Naruto xXx

Naruto watched in horror from atop a rock as Kiba was pumped full of some drug. He watched as his friend screamed, then cried, and finally fell silent. This wasn't going to happen, if they had anything to say about it, Kiba was not going to be offered up like this.

xXx Hinata xXx

Hinata watched as Kiba's chakra went haywire. She reddened considerably when Kiba's manhood stood at attention. Her eyes narrowed when she heard the call for a woman.

xXx Shikamaru xXx

…

xXx Shino xXx

Shino was holding onto his sanity by a thread. With every action those filthy bastards took his control slipped. He insects were buzzing about him practically begging to be put to work. They wanted to get at the source of their host's furry. Knew it was close. They didn't understand why they were being held back. Shino's control was slipping faster and faster. He watched as they drugged Kiba. He watched as he Kiba yelled out. He watched as his lover cried. He had to turn his eyes away when Kiba gave up. It hurt to see his love like this. It killed him to have to wait. With every tear that slid down Kiba's face a piece of Shino fell as well.

xXx Shikamaru xXx

Shikamaru watched as girl with long brown hair approached the altar Kiba was chained to. She was wearing a white cotton gown. Shikamaru grinned, signaled everyone to get into position, and weaved the sign for his jutsu.

xXx ShinoKiba xXx

In a matter of seconds all hell broke loose. Shikamaru's shadow captured the girl as she was about to climb onto the altar. Naruto's clones broke into the ranks. Hinata headed for Kiba. Shino's bugs swarmed the ninja dogs. Kiba heard the screams, he saw the attack, he saw Hinata come towards him, but all he registered was Shino's form as he controlled his insects.

Pride, love, and relieve washed over Kiba at the sight of Shino. He wasn't going to have to betray him.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled reaching him. "I'm getting you out of this."

"No you're not!" shouted the man.

"Hinata!" the real Naruto jumped between them. "Stay away from her," he bit out.

"Uzumaki," the man said.

"You know me, good. Then you will know what I am going to do to you," said Naruto taking a defensive crouch. "Hinata, get Kiba free."

"Right!" Hinata gathered chakra in her fists easily and broke thru the chains holding Kiba. "Shino!" Hinata called.

The bug-nin was there in a second. Without even thinking he stripped off his coat and used it to cover Kiba. Gathering his love in his arms Shino cradled Kiba gently. When a pained whimper escaped his throat Shino's insects surrounded the man who was apparently the ringleader.

Naruto barely had time to escape before the insects swarmed the man he was fighting. Naruto spun around and saw Kiba in Shino's arms, safe. Naruto smiled and walked forward wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Let's get him home," said Naruto.

"Good idea," said Shikamaru walking up to them. "I trust we can leave these guys to you?"

Kankuro stood at the base of the stairs leading to the raised altar. "Don't worry we will be sure to handle them. Just take care of him."

"I will," said Shino.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru all smiled. They jumped up and headed back to Konoha. When Kiba started to whimper and moan in discomfort they stopped. "What's wrong Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"They used an aphrodisiac on me," Kiba said. His voice was strained and sweat had broken out on his body. He cuddled closer to Shino's warmth. "Shino," he whimpered.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Hinata, Naruto come with me. Shino set up a tent and help him." The three ninjas took off leaving Shino alone with Kiba.

Shino set Kiba down gently and quickly set up a tent. Picking his dog boy up, he carried him into the temporary barrier, and placed him down just as gently. As Shino started to remove his jacket from Kiba, Kiba started talking again. "I'm sorry Shino, I'm so sorry. To make you do this, to come after me, to worry you. I'm sorry."

Shino's eyes narrowed. He took of his sunglasses and looked Kiba directly in the eyes. "You are _NOT_ to apologize. I am the only one who will ever help you with this. Of course I would come after you! I love you goddamit!"

Kiba smiled, "I love you too. It made me sick to think someone else was going to touch me."

Shino's gaze softened. Kiba had been hurt far more by this endeavor then he had. "Me too, I thought I was going to die when I saw you chained to that stone table." Shino leaned down and captured Kiba in a heart searing kiss. Kiba instantly moaned and wrapped his arms around Shino and arched into his seme. "We aren't going to be able to take this slow are we?" asked Shino.

"No," answered Kiba.

Deciding Kiba need to release at least once first Shino removed the jacket and wrapped his hand around Kiba's leaking erection. Kiba hissed and his head fell back. It didn't take long, after only ten passes of Shino's skilled fingers Kiba came. Unfortunately he wasn't sated. His member lay limp for less than half a minute before he was back up and begging. "This is going to be a long night," Shino whispered into Kiba's ear.

"Shino," Kiba whimpered as he rubbed his body against Shino's fully clothed one. "Clothes. Off. Now!"

Shino smiled, some things never changed. His uke was still demanding. Shino sat back on his heels and peeled off his shirt, then his net shirt, next was his shoes, followed by his pants and boxers. Finally he took off his headband and set it aside. He leaned back down and captured Kiba's lips. Shino's fingers dipped into Kiba's come. He spread the white substance along three of his digits and then brought them to Kiba's entrance. Shino thrust his tongue into Kiba's mouth as he entered one finger into his ass.

"Shino!" Kiba screamed into the kiss and arched off the ground.

Shino continued to thrust his hand into Kiba. After a couple minutes Kiba was coming again from just one finger. But like the first time his member was up again quickly. Shino added a second finger. When Kiba started to plead he added the third. Again Kiba came shouting his lover's name. Despite the fact that he knew he was trying to clear a drug from Kiba's system Shino was incredibly turned on by Kiba screaming for him. His wanton cries filled his ears and mouth as he continued to assault his mouth with his own. Shino removed his hand and moved to rest his body between Kiba's legs.

Kiba instantly spread his legs wider cradling his lover's body between them. "Shino," Kiba whimpered when he felt Shino head prod his entrance.

"I love you Kiba," Shino said before thrusting forward.

"Ah!" Kiba's voice rang out at the feeling of having Shino inside him. "Shino, Shino!" Kiba called as Shino started to thrust.

Shino's thrusts picked up pace with Kiba's urgings. Each one hitting his puppy's prostate over and over. Shino felt Kiba tighten around him. Felt each ripple of his love's inner walls. Drug induced or not, being inside Kiba was heaven. Shino felt his release building so he gripped Kiba's member and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Soon Kiba was coming again screaming for the whole world to hear. Shino followed close behind. This time as Shino regained his breathing Kiba joined him, his body sated.

"I love you Kiba," Shino said. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't care anymore about our families. I'm telling them as soon as we get home. I want be separated from you ever again."

Kiba's eyebrows shot up. Shino sounded like whiny child, but then again he always did hold onto things longer than anyone else. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino and smiled, "Okay we will tell them when we get home…now that I think about it, why did they leave you and me alone?"

"I told them," said Shino.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" screamed Kiba. "Why?"

"Naruto asked," Shino explained. Everyone knew that if Naruto asked you answered. Hiding something from him just wasn't healthy, or sane!

"I see, guess it can't be helped then." Kiba yawned.

Shino laughed, "Go to sleep." Shino rolled off of Kiba and pulled him closer. Kiba cuddled into Shino's body and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata could not meet Kiba and Shino's eyes. It was awkward. They all heard Kiba last night. The rest of the trip back to Konoha was silent, even Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything. As they reached the gates three figures dashed out and tackled Kiba.

"Are you okay?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

_Woof, woof_

"I swear if they harmed a hair on my baby's head."

"Akamaru is fine so don't worry. How are you?"

_Woof, whimper_

"Kiba look at me."

"He seems in one piece."

_Whine_

Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata watched horrified as Kiba's mom, sister, and Akamaru practically mauled him. Apparently being a member of the Inazuka clan was not for the faint of heart.

Kiba getting irritated with his mother and sister yelled, "Will you get off of me!" Wrong thing to do.

His mother's eyes narrowed, "Is that anyway to speak to your mother!"

Hana smacked him upside the head, "Watch how you speak to us you little pup."

Kiba went for broke, "Fine I won't tell you who my lover is!" Their eyes went wide and instantly jumped off of him. They had been hounding him for years about who it was. Kiba stood up, walked over to Shino, and hid behind him. "You tell them."

Naruto almost laughed but he quickly covered his mouth. Hinata giggled. Shikamaru just watched bored.

Shino looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, though you couldn't tell. Sighing he turned back to Kiba's sister and mother. "I am Kiba's lover."

The two Inazuka women's eyes widened, then they blushed, and finally squealed. "Welcome to the family!" they cheered.

xXx Five Days Later xXx

Kiba's head was aching. He couldn't get over it. They had spent years hiding their relationship for nothing! Each of their families easily accepted them. Shibi even hugged Kiba when he found out. Shibi! Shino's stoic father hugged him! Kiba's head slammed against the restaurant table.

Shino watched as Kiba grumbled under his breath. Smiling to himself he reached over and pulled Kiba onto his lap. Kiba squeaked when he felt himself being tugged. He looked up at Shino with a questioning gaze. "I promised right. Someday we could be a couple in public."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah your right. Kinda sucks I had to be dognapped, drugged, and nearly raped for it to happen though."

"Dognapped?" Shino asked.

Kiba grinned, "Yep!"

"Hey break it up you two! Just because you are out of the closet doesn't mean we want to watch!" yelled Naruto. He had his arms around Hinata's waist and was holding her to him protectively. Which was nothing new. Naruto was always protective of Hinata. Standing beside them was Ino and Choji their hands clasped. You could see the wedding rings on their left hands. Shikamaru and Temari were holding hands and talking about something. "Come on let's eat! I'm starving!" said Naruto.

"I'm with you there!" said Choji.

They all sat down around the table and started up their little welcome home Kiba party.

xXx After the Party xXx

Kiba and Shino waved goodbye to the last of their friends as they strode off towards their own houses. "That was fun," said Kiba stretching. He turned on the street and headed for his and Shino's house. Kiba smiled, his and Shino's house. He would never get tired of that phrase. Two days after returning home both his family and Shino's kicked them out saying a couple should live together. As such they moved in together.

Shino watched Kiba walk down the still packed streets when he had a thought. Reaching out he grabbed Kiba's hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. Kiba looked down at their adjoined hands, then back up and Shino. Kiba smiled that small, soft, smile that was just for Shino.

Akamaru was walking behind them wagging his tail. Thrilled that his master was home safe and that he could finally brag to all the other dogs about how happy his human was with his mate. And all of this because Kiba was dognapped.

_The End_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: That was a corny ending!**

**Me: I don't care I like it!**

**Voice: Fine whatever. Please review and let aliendroid know the ending was corny.**

**Me: Voice!**

**Like this story? Check out my other ShinoKiba fics!**

_**Shirtless**_

_**Dark Love**_


End file.
